Diary Seonggok Nanas
by Baka Seme
Summary: Bagaimana keseharian si nanas salah gaul a.k.a Rokudo Mukuro? semuanya terungkap dalam buku diary rahasianya, penasaran? capcus cyiin (warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: author terinspirasi bikin ginian gara-gara baca ff gtopri laknat wkwkwk, panda buat author ajaa~~~ biarkan gtop bersama! Panda udah resmi author ambil ngahahaha! Kenapa jadi ngomongin fandom laen sih… udah deh pokoknya cekidot eap temen-temen :*

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira

Warnings: bahasa yang tidak patut dicontoh, tidak mengenal eyd, typo, boys love, curcol, anarkis, ooc

Diary Seonggok Nanas

"Tuna, Cecunguk Kupret, Papi, dan Instagram"

Dear Diary,

Tadi kayak biasanya gue maen bentar tapi ga bentar juga ke cekoyahnya ayank tuna 3 pas pagi-pagi gue ngintipin dia di gerbang, sekolah gue panggil-panggilin sambil dada-dada ke dia pas dia dateng, tapi kok dia ga bales dada-dadain gue ya? Padahal gue kan udah pake toa mesjid ditempatnya si Xanxus. Tapi gue ga peduli pasti ini yang namanya tsundere kayak si mata-melek-segan-merem-tak-mau Hibari Kyoya itu.

TAPI tiba-tiba dateng tuh si cecunguk kupret yang rambutnya merah-merah ngejreng (kata mami gue dulu yang warnanya ngejreng itu pake pewarna tekstil jadi ga aman dimakan), kalo ga salah sih inisialnya KE alias Kozato Emak….. gue ngerasa ada yang salah ama namanya itu cecunguk, peduli amat mo namanya sule pun gue ga peduli.

NAH MASALAHNYA ITU CECUNGUK ATU SOK DEKET-DEKETIN TUNA GUE TERCHUYUNK

Mana Tunanya mau-mau aja lagi dideketin, TAPI GUE GA BAKAL TINGGAL DIEM GUE HARUS NYELAMATIN AYANK GUE SEBELUM DIA **KERACUNAN** **PEWARNA TEKSTIL**! Kan gue sebagai seme baik dan berwibawa ga mau kalo sampe gue bangun pagi di tipi ada berita 'seorang anak moe moe a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi ukenya si nanas kece Rokudo Mukuro keracunan zat pewarna tekstil saat tengah melahap baksonya'

Gue: "Eh lu cungkring! Ngapain lu deket-deketin uke gue yang moenya tiada tara dan bersahaja!?"

Cecunguk Kupret: /nengok/ "what? Sejak kapan Tsunayoshi jadi milik lo? Tsunayoshi ga bakal mau ama makhluk jejadian setengah buah tropikal kayak elu" /nunjuk-nunjuk jambul nanas gue/

Sial ternyata kalo diliat-liat itu makhluk merah mukanya unyu juga….. WAIT Tuna chuyunkku masih lebiiiih oenyoeh, kawaii, dan moe daripada dia!

Gue: APA LO BILANG? JAMBU–

Sebelum gue menyelesaikan kalimat gue yang kece badai, gue udah mendapat ciuman cinta penuh kasih sayang dari tonfa bohainya si Hibari. Gue pun terbang ke langit ke enam puluh sembilan. Saat sadar gue udah ada dipahanya si pedopil mesum a.k.a papi gue, refleks gue langsung bangun dan menjauh dari makhluk 'pecinta' anak-anak itu. Seandainya mami Elena tercinta masih ada, dia pasti bakalan ngelindungin gue dan adek-adek gue dari ancaman si siluman semangka. Huu…. Hu… Muku kangen mami :'….

Sumpah lo harus ngeliat mukanya itu siluman, najong abis deh cyin idungnya kembang-kempis ga karuan, mata kedat-kedut ngedisko, mukanya merah, dan napasnya ngos-ngosan ga beraturan gitu. Entah apa yang membuat gue betah tinggal dirumah ini….. tunggu gue tau kenpa gue betah, secara papi gue itu pengusaha semangka dan nanas paling terkemuka didunia , jadi gue bisa bebas nguras dompetnya si papi buat ngedate sama Tuna :333

Tiba-tiba papi gue tereak histeris kayak cewek sma.

Papi: "Muk, muk, liat deh muk, poto kamu pas lagi pingsan tadi yang papi aplot ke instagram langsung banyak yang ngelike gittuuuu"

Ya… papi salah gaul gini emang instagramer sejati, pasti ada aja deh yang diaplot ke instagramnya entah itu makanan, semangka, nanas, atau bahkan gue yang lagi potong kuku kaki. Tapi yang bikin gue heran kenapa papi gue follower instagramnya bejibun gitu, terakhir kali gue liat followernya udah ada 6 jeti.

Gue: "kufufu, emang yang ngelike berapa?"

Papi:"udah 500an gitu deh muk"

.

.

.

Dafuq

.

.

.

Aji gile banyak bener…. Gue tau muka gue emang gantengnya udah tingkat dewa gitu kayak salah satu personilnya One Direction tuh yang rambutnya kriwul kriwul. Tapi ironinya sekarang gue ga bisa hidup tenang lagi, muka gue udah tersebar dimana-mana…. Pasti tiap kali gue pergi ke suatu tempat bakalan ada yang ngenalin gue misalnya….

[Start imajinasi penuh warna Muku]

/gue di pasar/

Orang 1: "eh elu Mukuro kan? Anaknya pengusaha semangka dan nanas itu khan?"

Gue: "emang kenapa ya mbak?" /muka sok jaim/

Orang 1: "add pesbuk akhu dooonkzzz, nih namanya ya '-insert nama orang disini- aNh qZ ch03yeeH' like **semua** status aku yaw"

[End imajinasi penuh warna Muku]

…tunggu itu mbak-mbak yang ada di imajinasi gue tadi beneran ngefans ama gue ato Cuma pengen statusnya di like? Karena gue bosen dan imajinasi gue yang berwarna-warni indahnya itu lagi mampet kayak kondisi Jakarta saat ini, gue pinjem aja iponnya papi gue, gue stalkin isi instagramnya. Gue nemu berbagai foto ajaib disana,

Foto papi gue lagi kayang dikamar mandi Cuma pake sehelai handuk dipinggang [like= 894]

Foto adek gue yang paling kecil, si Fran lagi shuffle pake topi apelnya dengan kostum lengkap ala banci lampu merah perempatan taman lawang –pasti hasil dandanan papi gue [like=999]

Foto gue lagi nari saman pake cawat berbulu kemoceng –WAT kapan gue nari kayak gini? [like= 801]

Foto papi gue sama Fran lagi menari-nari india dengan bahagia di taman bunga mawar-melati-semuanya-indah [like=1001]

Foto papi gue lagi skj bareng-bareng om Ugetsu, om Knuckle, tante Lussuria(?),dan om Levi ditengah keramean jalan raya –katanya sih biar greget, tapi menurut gue mereka Cuma pengen cari mati [like = 1859]

Fotonya om Alaude a.k.a bapaknya si tsuntsun Hibari lagi pake baju **MAID**, o mai jhot gue ampe mimisan liatnya! Seksoy asoy bohay semog abis booo pahanya beh sulum sulum, astagfirullah gini deh kalo jarang dzikir iman mudah tergoda ckckck… [like=6969]

Dan masih banyak lagi, gue ga bisa nyebutin atu atu. Banyak banget cyiiin ubannya tante Squalo aja kalah banyak, padahal kan itu rambut isinya uban semua ckckck….

Jadi kesimpulannya, followers instagram papi gue itu isinya orang-orang yang ajaib-ajaib, lo bayangin aja masa foto-foto yang entah itu didapetnya dari alam mana itu banyak banget yang ngelike… ckckck ini baru namanya keajaiban 2013. Jaga-jaga dan berhubung –coret-emak-coret-nya Hibari itu orangnya serem nan ganas jadi gue blututin aja itu fotonya dia lagi pake baju maid ke hape gue, jadi kalo gue lagi dalem bahaya gue bisa ngancem pake foto itu kuhahahaha :D atau mungkin juga kalau dompet gue lagi kering ini foto bisa dijual ke kakaknya si kuda jingkrak KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :-D

Gue: "kufufu…."

Papi: "nufufu…."

Gue: "kufufufu"

Papi:"nufufufu"

Saking bosennya dan kriknya itu suasana gue sama papi gue ampe ber'kufufu' dan 'nufufu' ria. Jadi kira-kira gue ama papi gue ga berhenti ber'kufufu' sama 'nufufu' ria sepanjang siang sore sampe akhirnya adek gue yang paling kawaii dan unyu unyu juga yang paling normal di keluarga gue, Chrome, ngeberhentiin kita dengan ngancem bakal ngebakar fotonya Tuna ayank sama om Giotto (omnya Tuna). Papi gue emang lagi kesemsem sama omnya si Tuna yang bule kece itu. mungkin sebenernya gue suka ama Tuna ayank itu udah turunan dari papi gue. Pokoknya gara-gara ancemannya Chrome gue ama papi gue berhenti ketawa kayak orang kesurupan.

.

.

.

Pokoknya hari ini adalah hari yang indah damai dan bahagia seperti biasanya :3 cemoga besok dan seterusnya gue bisa makin deket ama Tuna ayank cihuyy~~~ XD

AYO PILIH NOMER 6927!

Muku lop lop Tuna

Gak milih kamikorosu! Eh nggak, barusan salah ketik maksudnya, gak milih ditrident kufufu!

.

.

.

Udah ya diary Muku kali ini berakhir~~ met bobo dadah~~ ;****

Fin/to be continued

Komen, saran, kritik ya~~~

Ayo pencet tombol review! Keajaiban akan datang pada anda~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: sebenernya gue udah nyoba meng-ic-kan Mukuro atau mungkin mengurangi-ooc-nya tapi…. Kenyataannya yang gue lakukan itu Cuma nambahin jumlah 'kufufu' OTL… UN sebentar lagi ya… sial sial sial sial

Fic ini terinspirasi dari temen author si C. maaf updatenya kelamaan, authornya sibuk tidur /dibunuh/

Fran manggil Mukuro 'shishou' karena kalo pake '-nii(chan/san)' atau 'aniki' itu aneh... Chrome manggilnya pake '-nii' biar moe kayak author

Makasih untuk reviewnya ya~~ I love you baby baby baby~ kau bidadari jatuh dari surga dihadapanku eaaaaaa~

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to….. KOREA DAZEEE /digeplak/ KHR belongs to Amano Akira, lirik-lirik lagu yang didalam fic ini punya orangnya.

Warnings: bahasa yang tidak patut dicontoh, tidak mengenal eyd, typo, boys love, curcol, anarkis, ooc

Pairings numpang lewat: 6927, 10069, 2669, Dae69

Diary Seonggok Nanas II

" om Asari, tuna, sucang"

Dear diary,

Gue sediiih bangeet, hari sabtu ini gue ga bisa ketemu sama Tuna huuu…. Huu…. Gue ga bisa melihat senyumnya yang moe, suaranya yang indah, wajahnya saat dia ketawa…. Pokoknya gue ga bisa liat dia! Dan ini semua gara-gara papi gue!

Aku bête bête bête, aku bête sama papi

Masa hari ini gue sama adek-adek gue diajak panen nanas sama semangka! Apa papi gue pikir buah-buah nista itu lebih penting dari Tuna? Padahal kan Tuna calon menantunya! Papi tidak berperasaan! Gue pun melampiaskan amukan gue ke boneka kodoknya fran, ternyata ini boneka berguna juga…. Gue baru tau…. Entar gue juga beli ah… berhubung lagi diskon 70% di m*tahari.

Fran: aa… shishou kembalikan itu padaku, kau tahu itu boneka favoritku

Gue: ga mau~ gue dapat merasakan kimia-kimia (baca: chemistry-chemistry) yang boneka ini berikan pada gue

Fran: apa shishou serius? Boneka itu sering aku ilerin lho….

Gue:….

Fran:…..

Gue pun ilfil sama itu boneka, terus gue lempar aja ke mukanya Fran. Gue akhirnya malah curhat-curhat sama Chrome, Chrome emang adek gue yang paling unyu dan paling pengertian. Kakak makin sayang padamu , aih… boku no kawaii Chrome. Tapi kok kayaknya Chrome ga dengerin curhatan-curhatan gue ya? Dia malah lagi senyum-senyum ga jelas sambil baca komik gitu…

Gue: Chrooomeee…. Kamu baca apaan siih? Mending dengerin curhatan kakak gantengmu ini /toel-toel pipinya Chrome/

Chrome: uwah Mukuro-nii! Kau mengagetkanku saja, aku lagi baca doujinshi KHR

Gue: kufufu…. doujinshi?

Chrome: iya, mau liat? Ini 10069 lho

Gue: Astaga Chrome! jahat sekali kau pada kakakmu! Kenapa aku dipairingin sama si anak tukang marshmallow itu! mana aku ukenya lagi! Siaal siaaal hancurlah martabatku! KYAAAAAA

Chrome: aa… Mukuro-nii jangan sedih, Mukuro-nii tetep ganteng kok biarpun jadi uke! Lihat-lihat! /ngeliatin muka gue pas gue 'anu' dengan muka kawaiinya/

Saat itu juga gue menjadi butiran debu. Ternyata Chrome mulai mengkhianati gue… aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi… aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam…. Anu yang barusan itu lagu apaan ya? Enak juga….

Papi: Muk, kamu tau ngga-

Gue: Mukuro ga mau ngomong sama papi! Gara-gara otak semangkanya papi, Mukuro jadi ga bisa ketemu Tuna! Padahalkan Mukuro cinta berat sama Tuna!

Papi: eh Muk, dengerin papi dulu… kamu tau Asari kan?

Gue: kufufu anak tukang sushi yang temennya…. TUNA huweeeeeee tunaaaa

Papi: jangan nangis dong hari ini om Ugetsu mau ketemu untuk bikin sushi baru, sushi rasa nanas. Siapa tau aja kamu bisa ditraktir TUNA yang kamu cinta itu nufufu

Gue: kufufu… hebat juga si om Asari, bisa nyulik Tuna buat dijadiin sesajen buat gue KUHAHAHAHA

Di mobil akhirnya gue ga berhenti ber'kufufu' sejak papi gue tercinta mengatakan berita super wow-amazing itu. Tuna cayank biarpun hari ini abang tak bisa bertemu dengan dikau, perasaan abang tak akan berubah. Tapi lama-lama gue bosen'kufufu'an doing dan akhirnya malah gangguin Fran yang lagi main de-es sambil tengkurep. Sialan emang ini bocah kakinya nusuk-nusuk muka gue. Mana bau sikil pula aunnghh hhggg gue ga bisa napas.

Pokoknya sesampainya di kantor papi gue, kita disambut sama seorang bawahannya papi gue, sebut saja bapak A. Nama sengaja disamarkan untuk kepentingan privasi dan hak asasi manusia milik bapak A, atau singkatnya gue ga tau namanya. Katanya ya, gue ga tau sumpah ini beneran apa nggak. Sumpah deh serius gue ga bohong gue ga tau. Eh sumprit dibilangin gue ga tau ngeyel banget.

.

.

.

.

Author: break dulu ya, Mukuronya lagi keramas~~ nggak maksudnya Mukuro lagi koma… habis dikeroyok gara-gara banyak bacot. /ga nyadar diri/ biarpun ini diarynya dia, tapi kan saya authornya jadi bisa jebe rusuh /dimutilasi

.

.

.

/mulai lagi/

Kata bapak A, om Asari-coret-mi soto koya-coret udah nungguin kita di ruangan papi gue. Akhirnya, sebentar lagi gue bisa 'makan' Tuna. Kuhaha Tuna akan menjadi milikku…. Baby please be mine~ please be mine~ ooh mineeee~~~ eaaaaaaaaaa~~ karena hanya aku~~pangeran impianmu~~~ eaa~~ eaa~~ eeaaaa~

Fran: sishou, kau ini sebenarnya comate kan?

Gue: …lu tau darimana gue barusan nyanyi lagunya itu 4 bocah upilan (karena bocah ingusan sudah terlalu mainstream) perasaan nyanyinya dalem hati deh

Fran: aa… shishou lupa ya,kau kan sudah mengajariku baca pikiran…

Gue:…kufufu…

Lain kali Fran ga bakal gue ajarin yang aneh-aneh, yang bisa mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan hati nurani gue. Oh ya yang penasaran emang gue bisa baca pikiran orang beneran apa ngga, jangan dipikirin entar botak lho, ini kan cuma pas kita masuk ruangannya papi gue, om Asari udah duduk sambil maenan suling yang kayak punya orang india. Tapi kok gue ga liat Tuna ya? Apakah om Asari nyembunyiin Tuna biar bisa jadi surprise buat gue?

Om Asari: ahahaha udah dateng ya? Gimana kalo kita makan sushi dulu? Om juga bawa sucang loh ahahaha

Fran: SUCAAAAAAAAANG / dengan muka datar dan nada monotone, Cuma beda capslock/

Gue: kufufu om… om ada Tuna kan?

Om Asari: ahaha ada ada, mau yang dibungkus atau nggak?

Apa-apaan ini gue ditanya mau yang dibungkus apa nggak, udah pasti dong milih yang nggak dibungkus. Bisa langsung di'makan', ah tapi kalo dibungkusnya ama yang berenda-renda juga boleh. Astagaaa sadar eh masa siang-siang udah mikirin 'anu'.

Hatiku dag dig dug doki doki dugun dugun saat om Asari mau mengeluarkan Tuna dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ini dia…. Ini diaaaaaaaaaa….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… kok Cuma sushi ikan tuna biasa sih?

Gue: kok Cuma sushi ikan tuna biasa sih…..

Om Asari: eh? Dimana-mana sushi tuna kan emang kayak gini? Kamu ngigo ya ahahaha

Gue:…..

Fran: ….ano…. kok sucangnya rasanya kayak kacang ijo ya?

Papi: Fran kamu nih gimana sih, masa udah minum dua gelas baru nanya sekarang, yang namanya sucang kan singkatan dari 'susu kacang ijo' Cuma ijonya diilangin jadinya sucang. Nah sucang tuh kalo sucang sucang sucang ya sucang tuh sucang sucang sucang sucang

Fran: aaaa kok tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing….. satu…. dua….. tiga…. Uwaaaa ada tiga nanas~~~ ehehehe keliatannya enak nee…. Aaaah~~~ Muku-chan kamu ini moe juga yam au ngga nemenin aku, hm?

Gue: Fraaaan! Wa.. wajahmu merah banget kayak seragam anak sd! Sadar kamu mabok nak! Kamu mabok sucang! Liat! Kamu jadi ooc begini! Kuatkan dirimu Fran kita harus tetap ic demi masa depan kita yang gemilang!

Fran:/mendesah-desah erotic/

Chrome: ayo ayo lebih! Fran kamu moe banget ayo lanjutkan! Biarkan onee-chan memfotomu ya ahahaha~~~

Gue: Chrome! Sadarkan dirimu! Kau ooc!

Chrome: e… eh? Uwaaa gomen ne Mukuro-nii… aku tadi tidak tahan melihat wajah Fran…. Otak fujoshiku mengintimidasi….

Fran: Mu… Muku-chan…. Maafkan aku…. Aku sepertinya sudah idak bisa lagi….. jadi Muku-chan janji ya, untuk tetap ic tanpaku

Gue: FRAAAAN!

Lalu Fran pun tidur/pingsan di pelukan gue.

Om Asari: ahahaha kalian jangan loyo dong~~~~ sini om nyanyikan lagu pembawa semangat! Satu~ dua~ tiga~ empat! Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun~~~~ I know we only met but let's pretend it's love~~~ tonight let's get some~~~ and live while we're young~~~

Gue: OOOOM! Lagunya enak banget! Itu lagunya siapa?

Om Asari: ahahaha itu lagunya One Direction, kalo ga salah personilnya ada yang namanya eyang subur itu loooh~~~~ ahahaha~~~~~

Gue: om mabok juga ya? Sejak kapan eyang subur jadi personilnya One Direction? Tunggu, gue merasakan ada hawa-hawa ga enak dileher gue….

Papi: /meluk pinggang gue dari belakang/ Mukuro~~~~ yaoian sama papi yuk~~~ nufufufu~~~

Gue pun menjerit sekerasn-kerasnya dan tiba-tiba semuanya hitam…

TBC/tsuzuku

Sesungguhnya alasan kenapa dari kemaren sampe sekarang fic ini ada unsur one directionnya adalah… AUTHOR SEORANG DIRECTIONER /pake toa mesjid sebelah/

Balesan review

**Kirika: **keajaibannya adalah reviewnya dibales oleh author kyaaaa~~~ /kedip-kedip mesra/ /ditendang/ apa? Anda request D18? D18? Tentu saja akan saya kabulkan muahahahaha! Berhubung itu otp paporit saya di khr

**Fajrikyoya**: uwaaa aku jadi malu/ sebenarnya aku ini fans gelap rahasia anda~~~ tapi udah bukan rahasia sekarang….. tolong update ff-ff anda

**arice-chan**: okee~~~ ini updatenya~~~~ mkasih udah ripiuw

review lagi dong, ya? ya? ya? ya? /puppy eyes/


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: harusnya ini dipublish kemaren tapi authornya lupa gara-gara maen togainu no chi. Dan update chapter depan ga bakal selama chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena author udah bebas un!

Sumpah ya author kaget, di Rin ending kok tiba-tiba Rin menjelma jadi seme gitu sih.

Disclaimer: KHR ©Amano Akira, Kuroko ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Dewa Jashin © Masashi Kishimoto, Doraemon © Fujiko F Fujio, He*os author ga tau nama perusahaannya

Warnings: bahasa yang tidak patut dicontoh, tidak mengenal eyd, typo, boys love, curcol, anarkis, ooc, horror numpang lewat

Pairings lewat-lewat pengen eksis: D18, DLussuria,6918(?)….. terus 6927 tapi transparan

Diary Seonggok Nanas

"Namimori, cerdas cermat gembira(?), haneuma"

Dear Diary,

Tadi pagi pas gue bangun tau-taunya udah hari senen aja, masa gue pingsan ampe dua hari? Dan pas gue liat buku diary gue udah ada yang nulis aja, ini pasti si author nih, iseng banget sih nulisin diary orang. Adek gue si Fran sekarang jadi pecandu sucang, sedangkan gue….. seorang sucangphobic(?). Gue pun jalan ke kamar mandi buat mandi….. ya iyalah masa buat boker… boker bukannya di kamar mandi juga ya? Ya pokoknya gue mandi biar biur biar biur seger, masa orang ganteng kayak gue ga mandi apa kata Fran nanti. Pas gue liat muka gue di kaca…..

Jeng jreeng

Jejejeeeeng

Jreeeeeeeng

Badum,tsss

MUKA GUE DICORET-CORET %$#$&^&%# $$

Ini pasti kerjaannya si kodek ngorek, nih anak udah baek-baek gue ajarin tentang ilusi pake buku 'how to be an illusionist from a-z for dummies' bikinannya papi gue nih buku! Oh ya bagi yang membaca fic ini segera dapatkan buku ini di toko buku terjauh anda! Hanya… tunggu… kok di keyboard ga ada tanda yen ya? Oh nih dia nih ada di symbol, ayo ulang lagi. Hanya ¥500.000!

Weits sebelum marah-marah gue mandi dulu tentunya, biar ganteng. Pas gue keluar mau marah-marah, papi gue tiba-tiba bersabda… gini nih ceritanya…..

Gue: FRA-

Papi: Muk, kamu mulai sekarang sekolah di Nami-chuu ya

Gue: lha… SERIUS PI? MUKU GA MIMPI KAN?

Papi: iya, liat nih ada suratnya. Baca ndiri yak an udah gede nufufu

Kira-kira isi suratnya kayak yang dibawah ini

"dengan surat ini saya selaku author di fic ini memaksakan anda untuk masuk Namimori middle school untuk kepentingan fic ini. Jika menolak terpaksa saya akan mengganti tokoh utama fic ini.

The end

Ttd

Author pecinta moe"

Ini surat ajaib emang gue tau kok….tapi ya udahlah yang penting gue masuk Namimori samaan kayak Tunaku tercinta kuwkwkwkwkfu. Dan gue juga udah dikasih seragamnya, langsung deh gue ganti baju, tapi ga disitu juga sih…. Masak gue ganti baju didepan papi gue sih, itu namanya bunuh diri. Gue pun berangkat dengan hati tralala trilili aku sayang sekali doraemooon.

Ada satu hal yang gue ga nyangka sama sekali. KELAS GUE AMA TUNA BEDA ANGKATAN. Sekarang gue terjebak satu kelas sama makhluk jejadian ini. Dari muka-mukanya sih ada anak KHRnya, nih makhluknya: Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Belphegor, Fran, Byakuran, dan Lussuria. Kok disini bisa ada Varia? Bukannya mereka harusnya ada di Italia? Terus kok adek gue ada disini? Bukannya ini bocah masih SD? Dan kenapa ada banci jambul ayam nyemplung disini? Tolong kamisama kelas ini seperti neraka jahanam bagi Mukuro, ampunilah dosa-dosa Mukuro kamisamaaaa.

Krieeet pintu kayu tua itu terbuka, namun tak seorangpun muncul dari balik pintu. Rasa penasaranku membuatku melangkah menuju pintu itu. Tak ada siapa-siapa diluar, aneh, lalu mengapa pintu itu terbuka. Kubalikkan badanku kembali kedalam ruangan. Nafasku sesak seketika dapat kuarasakan dua tangan dingin mencekik leherku dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang menusuk kulit leherku hingga berdarah. Sempat aku melihat pemilik kedua tangan itu, wajahnya hancur penuh dengan luka bernanah, bola mata kanannya keluar dari rongga matanya… menggantung-gantung memperlihatkan saraf-saraf matanya dan darah yang mengalir dari matanya, ia menyeringai... menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya padaku. Pandanganku semakin kabur….dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap…..

Wooooi kenapa diary gue tadi pindah haluan jadi cerita horror, mabok nih yang bikin fic ini. Sial gue jadi merinding masjid (udah tobat ga merinding disko lagi) kufufu….. kufufu….. kuhahahaha cerita kayak gitu ga bakal ngaruh ke gue kuhahaha…kuha..ha..ha…. mamiiiii Muku takut.

Oke kembali ke diary gue. Krieeet pintu kelas dibuka, sebutir makhluk berambut pirang nongol. Gue emang udah firasat buruk gitu deh dari tadi dan ternyata jejeng itu si kuda jingkrak Dino Kapalan.

Kuda jingkrak a.k.a Dino (KJ): ohayoou minna, terutama buat Kyoya. Hai Kyoyaaaa, Kyoyaaa, nanti kita maen dokter-dokteran yaaa.

Tsun-tsun a.k.a Hibari(T): Urusai haneuma!

Syaaat sebuah tonfa melayang di udara, untung ga kena gue. Gedebruk praang, dengan suksesnya tonfa itu mendarat dilandasannya, ataumukanyasi kuda. Lagian dia nyari mati, ngomongin tentang pip lifenya didepan kelas.

KJ: aih Kyoya tsundere ya, jangan malu-malu dong

Ini orang ga saying nyawa atau gimana…. Dunia penuh misteri. Mending gue nanya aja deh ama murid yang duduk dibelakang gue.

Gue: eh itu guru emang abnormal gitu, ya?

Murid A: disini mah yang kayak gituan banyak,om.

Jadi intinya gue masuk ke kandang buaya. Titik. Eh tapi tambahin koma ah, titik lagi. Ini kapan belajarnya ya, sebenernya sih gue juga ga mau belajar, sungguh dunia ini penuh dilema.

KJ: oke, kita mulai ya pelajarannya hari ini. Sensei lagi males ngajarin, kita maen cerdas cermat aja oke? Kalian bikin kelompok 4 orang 4 orang ya.

Grup 1: Belphegor, Fran, Lussuria, Byakuran.

Grup 2: Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, murid A.

KJ: okee pertanyaan pertama! Mana yang lebih seme, Tsuna atau Kuroko?

Si ekstrim: EXTREEEEEEEEEME, TSUNAYOSHI!

KJ: tenoot grup 2 mines 50 point

Gue: banyak amat kurangnya!

KJ: kalo salah -50, diem doang tanpa menjawab -75, benar 100

Gue: ah elu sih! Tunaku kan ukeee

Si ekstrim: EXTREEME AKU GA KENAL KUROKO!

Fran: jawabannya ga ada! Dua-duanya kan uke

KJ: iyaaa selamat untuk grup 2 +100! Sekarang pertanyaan kedua, keliling suatu lingkaran 44cm dengan diameter 14cm pertanyaannya, berapa volume 69 matahari?

Banci jambul ayam (BJA): gile lu, Ndro

Maniak marshmallow: ufufu ada marshmallow rasa durian, nggak?

Si ekstrim: EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEMEEEEEEEEE

T: Hn.

KJ: IYAAA BENAR SEKALI 100 UNTUK GRUP 2

Gue: hah apaan? Kok kita dapet poin?

Bocah poni: ushishshishi mentang-mentang ukenya yang jawab

Sumpah gue bingung ama guru absurd ini, bisa-bisanya dia diterima kerja jadi guru. Pendidikan di Indonesia ini benar-benar absurd ckckck…. Tunggu ini kan Jepang, tapi kok gue ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia? Emang gue pernah belajar bahasa Indonesia? Ajaib.

KJ: pertanyaan selanjutnya, kucing apa yang penuh cinta?

Fran: doraemon? (adek gue kebanyakan nonton filmnya si robot kucing biru botak itu)

KJ: mines 50

Si ekstrim: EXTREEEEEEEEEME KUCING KAWIN

Gue: kufufu mesum sekali

KJ: mines 50!

BJA: Araaaaaaaaaa~~~ Kucingta padamu~~~~~~~~

KJ:benaaaaaaar! Tapi berhubung yang ngomong banci taman lawang, mines 200!

Bocah: ushishishi dasar guru mesum pilih kasih

Selama 10 jam lebih-lebih dikit ga kurang, setelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan juga guru gaje dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, akhirnya sekarang waktunya pertanyaan terakhir. Gue sujud syukur kepada Dewa Jashin.

KJ: pertanyaan terakhir… Suatu contoh fosfor putih (P4) dibakar di udara dan membentuk senyawa dengan formula bahwa 0,744 gram fosfor membentuk 1,704 gram P4O10, maka berdasarkan informasi tersebut tentukan rasio massa atom fosfor terhadap oksigen. (A/n: itu bukan typo tapi emang ga bisa dispasiin, oke ga ada yang peduli…. Dan ini ga penting….)

Gue: kufufu….. gue nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa… iya ga, A?

Murid A: gue belom lulus teka, om.

Bocah: ushishishi pangeran terlalu jenius untuk mengerti

KJ: jadi, berapa banyak tweet Pak SBY dalam sehari?

Fran:…..kok pertanyaannya kayanya ga nyambung ya…. Aku mungkin cuma berhalusinasi….

T: …..herbivora

Maniak marshmallow: SBY itu marshmallow rasa apa?

BJA: ekye mendingan menipedi, luluran, en maskeran di salon deh bo.

Si ekstrim: EXTREEE….meee…. hosh… hosh…. Capek teriak mulu….. Haduh suara gue…. Jadi fales

Gue: kufufu minum he*os, biar rupawan seperti suara gue kufufu

Si ekstrim: wah makasih bro, lo emang temen gue

Gue: ya itulah gunanya temen kufufu

KJ: lu mau pada jawab ga? Mines 300 nih, ngacangin guru.

Gue: kufufu, Hibari Kyoya, kalo kamu jawab nanti aku kasih boneka hibird limited edition.

Tsun-tsun menatap gue dengan wajah merona merah, matanya berbinar-binar. Dengan tatapan 'ciyus-lo-ga-boong' atau kira-kira gue nangkepnya sih gitu kufufu. Kayaknya dia kemakan umpan gue kuhahaha. Daripada ga ada yang jawab kan mendingan kayak gini.

T: ….jawabannya …..hanya SBY yang tahu

KJ: 250 poin buat grup 2 yeeeey, ukeku emang yang paling uye

Si ekstrim: EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME HIBARI!

Gue: kufufu dasar guru pedo. Hadiahnya apa?

KJ: honeymoon sama sensei!

Dan semuanya pun buru-buru pulang termasuk gue tentunya. Gue ama Fran pun pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Yah…. Biarpun rumah gue sendiri pun ga aman soalnya ada papi semangka. Yah pokoknya sekarang gue mau tiduuuur. Sekian diary gue hari ini.

Udeh sana pergi bubar! Bubar!

TBC

kirika: wokwokwok semoga aja deh ditambahin

furiez: saingan apa nih? kalo saingan memperebutkan Tsuna udah ada si Enma tuh

fajrikyoya: oke deh dangdut, keroncong, pupuh apapun itu

Miharu Midorikawa: sejak dia masuk ff ini tentunya...

Alicia Usagi: udah nasibnya si Muku... pasrah sajalah


End file.
